Talk:BioShock (film)
For serious? -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠powerful phrase {τalk}{ } 02:49, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ---- Where was it confirmed that all those characters would be making an appeareance in the film? I know it would make sense but it would still be nice to have a source. --Vincent16834420 20:37, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Typical Expectations Judging by the fact that movie adaptations of videogames and anime/cartoons/books most of the time NEVER run even close to line of satisfaction of fans, I have not a single doubt in my mind that the movie will have some form of flaw or error that will for a fact provoke die hard fans. Here's a list of movies that stand as perfect examples, Double Dragon, Dragon Ball, Street Fighter(every single time), Mortal Kombat(the sequel), and Mario Brothers(oh god never again please!). And with these examples, I am fully aware of the possibilities that this movie adaptation will be a failure. However, I hope that it does not get mess up. --RadicalEdward2 01:58, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :I don't thik the movie will be a failure, no matter how much is changed. Bioshock fans will see it no matter what, and if it's good enough, non-fans will be attracted to it as well. When it comes to adapting stuff, however, they NEED to make changes to the characters and plot. I've already played the game and know what happens, so when I see the film, I expect to see something new and be surprised. But that's just me. --Ant423 19:17, December 15, 2009 (UTC)Ant423 ::It depends on how they play it. It would be obviously difficult to make the movie follow the game exactly (especially, considering Jack barely says anything and he's our protagonist!). If it was a partial adaptation, a story focusing more on the original conflict between Andrew Ryan and Fontaine, then it would make a much better film.Binoculars 20:59, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :::The problem with this (or most other movies based off video games or books) is that no matter who they find to play Andrew Ryan, people are going to be unhappy with it. No matter who plays Sander Cohen, people will be unhappy with it. No matter how splicers are portrayed, people will be unhappy with it. Another problem is that there are only five real characters; Jack, Andrew Ryan, Fontaine, Sander Cohen(I dont even know if I should include him) and Jack. Filling two hours with only these people will pose a problem --PersonalizedMelon 23:57, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Agreed; no matter what, there will always be some who are unsatisfied. But don't you think you should add Tenenbaum to the list of characters? Key of Destiny 16:10, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Possibility? Is it just me, or does it seem like Sacha Baron Cohen could play a good Sander Cohen? And no, not just because of the last name. Though that is a strange coincidence...hmm... —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 04:32, 2009 December 6. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! :No, he could't perfectly play a psychopath like Sander Cohen. Sacha Baron Cohen may be a great actor in comedy movies, but not in action movies. Pauolo 07:05, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Fan involvement The following content was removed from the main page. Fan-generated information is not considered appropriate content for the main spece. Since the release of the first BioShock installment, fans have edited and uploaded their own [https://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=bioshock+movie+trailer trailers online]. These trailers are mostly composed of content from the game series itself, BioShock promotional materials, independent shortsTerrific Bioshock Short Film, Little Sister by Den of Geek and an array of films with similar imagery to the look of the game (such as Dark City and Poseidon). In 2017, an updated fan trailer was uploaded to celebrate BioShock's 10th Anniversary.Bioshock: The Motion Picture (For The Fans) by Bioshock Blog References